Arturia Pendragon (Saber)
Name: Saber (class name), Arturia Pendragon (original name),epithet “King of the Knights” Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero Gender: Female Classification: Servant, Descendant of Dragons, King of Britain Age: 24 (albeit she stopped aging since she hit 14) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, stamina and senses, able to walk on water, excellent swordsmanship, has a sixth sense which is an ability bordering precognition, able to “ride” any kind of mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, magic, regeneration (mid-low in base, low-mid with Avalon’s power), magic resistance (which extends to a wide range of magic effects like: mind manipulation,petrification and spatial manipulation), Prana Bursts which can increase her physical abilities by bursts of magic energy, can temporally amass a wall of magic energy to block an incoming attack, and able to materialize her armor through magic, wind manipulation, can turn her sword invisible, able to release bursts of concentrated wind pressure, can erect wind barriers for protection, minor resistance against causality manipulation, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, immortality (type 1 and 3) via Avalon, can retreat to the world of Fairies via Avalon thus temporally isolating herself from reality Weaknesses: She’s bound by her honor as a knight thus she’d never rely on underhanded tactics. Her sixth sense could be fooled by methods that Saber never experienced before, unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit thus she has a corporeal body and unable to turn into spirit form, without her magic enhancements, Saber is physically comparable to a regular girl of her age Destructive Capacity: At least city level+, likely higher (Saber, while Shirou‘s Servant, could split a large cloud with an attack from Excalibur, likely small island level since Pegasus is able to absorb much of the energy) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Prana Bursts, several dozens of meters via Strike Air, several kilometers with Excalibur Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 15.13 with Mach 45+ reactions) Durability: City level+ with her armor and her innate resistance to magic (briefly tanked an attack from Enuma Elish); virtually invulnerable while Avalon is activated (see its mechanism below) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (can lift and throw an entire trailer truck with ease) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (can match blows with the likes of Berserker) Stamina: Very large (Servants below her level can fight for almost an entire day straight before exhaustion), she’s also technically tireless as long as her master can supply Saber with magic energy Standard Equipment: Magic armor (materialized through Saber’s power), Excalibur, Invisible Air (a barrier of wind that conceals Excaliburs and makes the sword invisible), Avalon (Excalibur’s scabbard) Intelligence: Above Average. Became a king at the age of 14 and successfully lead her country to prosperity. Has the ability to effectively command large armies and govern half of Britain. Thanks to being Merlin's apprentice she has good knowledge of magecraft even though Saber herself can barely use any sorts of spell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King: In normal time, Invisible Air (the Bounded Field of the Wind King (Fuuō Kekkai)) is a mysterious wind that protects Excalibur like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible. But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. In Fate/hollow ataraxia, its defensive function completely enveloped the entire central building in an unbreakable protection. The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind at once, acting like a hammer made out of wind. This attack is not influenced by Saber’s current condition (prana level or physical strength). This attack is dubbed “Strike Air” in the upcoming Fate/Unlimited Codes by Capcom. It gives increased accuracy and defense, as it makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the “Eye of the Mind (Fake)” ability, like Assassin, or a resistance to illusions. It is Saber’s main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber’s true identity, as the weapon is famous. It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of magecraft, as it really is a Bounded field. - Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy. To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the “dislocation” of everything that this “ultimate killing technique” goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm. - Avalon: All is a distant Utopia : When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain of the fairies, virtually a “portable fortress”. While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to“true” magic. Notable OBD Victories: - Claire (Claymore) – Claire Profile - Grand Master (To Aru) – Grand Master Profile - Harry Potter verse (Harry Potter) - Natsu Dragonil (Fairy Tail) – Natsu Profile - Naraku (Inuyasha) – Naraku Profile - Priscilla (Claymore) – Priscilla Profile Notable OBD Losses: - Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire) – Fou-Lu Profile - Signum (Nanoha) – Signum Profile - Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) – Yusuke Urameshi Profile Other: The profile above details Saber at her peak of power.